


Everybody Wants to be a Cat

by Stargaze_Sunflower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Huey is trying his best, and not much of a plot either, but it still makes sense, catboy louie, dewey has PUNS to spare, his brothers stress him out, however enjoy :D, it a whole thing, its the catboy louie agenda, louie is Done, louie turns halfway into a cat, many cat puns, minor spoilers for the lost cargo of kit cloudkicker, there is no context for this, this is really gonna come out of nowhere for people who aren't on tumblr asakjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaze_Sunflower/pseuds/Stargaze_Sunflower
Summary: Louie and a cat are in the wrong place at the wrong time, or the right place at the right time, depending on how you view it.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 35
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr already but I'll put it here too ajsdakjk. Enjoy!

“ _Louie_ ,” Huey’s voice was a volatile mixture of baffled, resigned, and completely exhausted. “Louie, _how?”_

Louie just crossed his arms and scowled, glaring heatedly at Dewey, who was standing next to Huey bent over in hysterical laughter, and honestly, Louie was _done_ , he was _so_ done, he was officially throwing in the towel on ever having a single normal day ever in his _life_ —

Louie was… a cat. Louie was a cat.

Not _fully_ , or anything, although that probably would’ve been less weird – and isn’t that sad? His life’s occurrences sorted into categories of ‘weird’ and ‘less weird’ and occasionally just ‘???’. Because he _had_ actually been a cat before, in Lena’s weird mindscape dream, and he hadn’t hated it then. He didn’t hate it _now_ , either. He hadn’t really had time to form an opinion beyond his brain cycling through a series of increasingly hysterical questions.

Louie wasn’t fully a cat. He had— he had cat ears, and he had a tail that he kept scaring himself with, and he had two brothers who’d walked in just seconds too late to warn him.

“Wha— What do you mean _how?”_ Louie repeated, incredulous and more than a little tense, at the moment. “ _You_ tell _me_.”

With Dewey still quietly wheezing on the floor, Huey walked closer and turned to look at the object that had caused this entire thing. A big, shiny rock that had been far too tempting for Louie to resist.

“You touched the Stone of What Was,” Huey told him, looking at him a little apologetically. 

“It— it turns people into _this?!”_ Louie asked, gesturing pointedly to his entire being. His tail was slashing irritably through the air behind him, and he scowled at it, unaware that his ears were pressing down onto his head.

“This is honestly probably the best-case scenario,” Huey said, and then he frowned. “Was there a cat in here?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Louie said irritably. “There could be twelve dozen cats living in the mansion and we wouldn’t know. It’s a big house, Huey.”

“There had to have been one for you to have ended up like— like _this,_ ” Huey explained, calmer than he had any right to be, gesturing at Louie’s whole self. His ears twitched. “The stone combines two separate beings into one.”

“Great,” said Louie. “Fantastic.”

“This is a— it’s a _cat_ -astrophe,” Dewey said, wiping tears of laughter off of his face. 

“This is a nightmare,” Louie mumbled to himself. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“You’ve— you’ve gotta be _kitten_ me!”

“Dewey,” Huey sighed, rubbing at his forehead with his hand. “You’re not helping.”

“No one is,” Louie pointed out, tentatively reached up to touch his new ears. “Is there a way to fix this?”

“I… really don’t know,” Huey said. “I’ll have to do some research. I’m not sure yet if it’s possible.”

“Pawsible,” said Dewey, grinning widely now that his laughter was under control.

Louie sighed, saw his new tail droop out of the corner of his eye, and sighed again. He was not looking forward to explaining this to the rest of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just a puffball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I wasn't sure if I was going to add to this, but I was inspired and I really wanted to so asjkdsj here's some more of catboy louie!

His family takes it in stride, because at some point that’s all you can do, really. Especially when it comes to _his_ family in particular.

Scrooge reacted awkwardly, but Webby reacted _very_ enthusiastically, with a squeal and bright, happy eyes. Uncle Donald fussed over him a bit, promising that they’d look for a solution, and Della had patted him on the head – avoiding the ears – and told him that things would be just fine. He’s not sure if he believes her, but oh well.

Louie takes it in stride, too.

Not much really changes, aside from the little, frustrating things. His tail was constantly knocking things over, because he had absolutely no frame of reference for just how long it was, or how it even worked, yet. He sat on it often, over and over, to the point where he eventually just started laying on his stomach. He’d lay on his back, too, sometimes, but for some reason that felt like a more vulnerable position. It only happened when he was comfortable with the environment and the people around him.

His ears were less of a spatial problem, and more of a practical one. His hearing was better, now, and it took a few days to realize that everyone was not, in fact, shouting at him – as if turning halfway into a cat had damaged his hearing – but rather, it was just him; just a new thing to get used to. Webby could hardly sneak up on him anymore, and he could hear people coming down the hall whole seconds before his brothers did. He was even beginning to be able to tell who it was just based on footsteps.

On the other hand, though, he wasn’t used to things being so _loud_. And it was because of this issue that Louie discovered yet another odd trait he’d developed.

He and Huey and Webby had been sitting innocently on the couch, catching up on Ottoman Empire, since it was a rare day when nothing much was happening. Louie was laying on his back, head in Huey’s lap, feeling at blissfully at ease.

And then Dewey entered the room.

“Hey guys! Look what I found!” Dewey exclaimed, and that in itself was startling enough, but then he pressed the button on the _air horn_ in his hand, and Louie’s new ears felt like they wanted to rip themselves from his body.

And apparently, the rest of his feathers agreed with that sentiment, because they all came to life and stood straight up, each and every one of them puffing out instantaneously as Louie sat up and slammed his hands – his very _fluffy_ hands – over his ringing, sensitive ears.

The air horn cut off as Huey slapped the device out of Dewey’s hands, scowling at him, but Louie could still hear an echo of it banging around in his brain. He closed his eyes and shook his head violently, as if that would help, and when he opened them, everyone was staring at him.

Webby had her hands covering her beak, eyes sparkling and lightly vibrating like she was barely holding herself back. Huey was just staring at him in mild shock, and Dewey was standing next to him, grinning and looking absolutely _ecstatic_ , like Christmas had come early. Louie hesitantly uncovered his ears, which popped back up into place. Webby squealed quietly next to him.

“What?” Louie asked, a frown tugging at his beak. He had already been scared half to death, and now they were just being rude. “What are you looking at?”

Dewey snorted like he was trying to keep from laughing hysterically, and Huey just sighed, a small smile playing on his face as he gestured widely at Louie’s whole person.

“Look down, Lou,” Huey said, amusement coloring his voice, and Louie furrowed his brow and followed his advice.

He looked down, wondering what on earth was happening, and all he saw was feathers. Feathers, puffing up and away from his body, sticking out from underneath his hoodie, and making his tail grow to nearly twice its usual size. He suddenly understood why the air felt colder than normal. He reached up on autopilot to feel his face, and found much of the same embarrassing situation. His face was _fluffy_. His whole self was fluffy. _Super_ fluffy. No wonder everyone looked like they were about to have a breakdown.

Louie scowled, and Dewey finally burst into laughter; the image of a puffed-up, grumpy Louie was apparently too much to handle. Webby was cooing something about how adorable he was, talking rapid-fire and bouncing in place on the couch.

“Oh, for the love of—” Louie grumbled, frantically trying to smooth his feathers down. “Why? Just—just _why?_ ”

“I’ve read about this,” Huey said excitedly, walking quickly back to the couch and sitting back down. “When cats feel scared or threatened, their fur puffs up. Sometimes it’s to make themselves look bigger when faced with predators.”

Louie turned to glare at Dewey, who was leaning over the back of the couch and grinning at him.

And apparently, while the adults had been trying to figure out how to fix his little problem, Huey had been researching _cats_. Excellent.

Louie buried his ( _fluffy_ ) face in his ( _fluffy_ ) hands and groaned.

“This is the worst,” Louie said, mildly irritated and tired of surprises. “I’m going insane, why is this my life?”

Huey laid a calming hand on his shoulder, Dewey ruffled his hair from above, and Webby smiled at him warmly, fondness in her eyes. Louie suddenly felt a little better, and he could feel his feathers falling back into place.

“Whatever happens, whether we can fix this or not, you’ll be fine,” Huey said, full confidence and truth in his voice. “And you’re not alone in this, we’ve got your back. We’ll catch you if you fall.”

Louie sighed, feeling the last of the tension leave his body. Maybe things would be okay, as long as he had his family to back him up.

“Yeah,” said Dewey, a suspicious smile growing on his face. “But if we miss, that’s fine, too.”

Louie stared at him.

“I’m sure you’ll land on your feet,” Dewey finished, grinning madly, and Louie wondered if anyone would notice if Dewey mysteriously went missing.

After all, Webby had a pretty good Dewey imitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it :D

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the members of the catboy louie agenda discord. You're all awesome. 
> 
> Comment/Kudos if you liked it!! :3


End file.
